Twisted Obsession
by Aihara Haruka
Summary: Akashi is being betrayed by his crush for money and he lose his sight. Midorima works as the doctor and have a crush on Akashi. What happen when the building love slowly turned to a sick obsession?


**Twisted Obsession: **_By Aihara Haruka_

**Rating: **_M_

**Summary: **_Akashi is being betrayed by his crush for money and he lose his sight. Midorima works as the doctor and have a crush on Akashi. What happen when the building love slowly turned to a sick obsession? _

**Pairing: **_MidoAka, OOC x Aka._

**Warning: **_Contain BoyxBoy , rape scene, and slight oocness. _

**A/N: **_This is my first fanfic in this fandom and English is not my native language so there will be a lot of grammatical errors there and there. xD MidoAka is one of my favourite OTP so I have decided to give it a try. I'm in the process of writing another work for this pairing and I'll probably write for Akakuro pairing in the future. However, happy reading! _

**:. PROLOGUE:.**

_'Is this love? '_

"I've never fall in love with you."

_'Is this how love suppose to feel?'_

"Everything is for... him."

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_

"It's your fault for being so fucking rich!"

_'After all I've done for you..'_

"Don't feel so upset. You will get your true love in the other world, Akashi Seijurou."

_" _ Akashi Seijurou, 20 years old, CEO of Akashi Corporation.. one of the most renown company in the world. He's being stabbed several times in upper abdomen, shoulder, and thighs. Both of his eyes are completely damaged due to small pieces of glass stuck in his eyes. The pieces is too small, like a dust and most likely being thrown when he was facing the attacker. There's no evidence found in the crime scene and the victim show no signs of struggling either.."

Aomine throw away the new case file he was holding across the meeting table and sighing. His eyes steadily glance over the green-haired male beside him. That bespectacled male look strangely calm and quiet than he thought. He already expect him to slam the table or yelling- or something that maybe shows how angry he feel right now. But, that seems out of character even though Aomine knows better that this man secretly love Akashi since their middle school. It was ironic because nobody else knows except him and a certain bluenette.

3 years ago, Midorima have to accept the fact that his crush already choose someone else. Talking about Akashi, the redhead probably choose someone who is worth and equal to stand beside him and obviously- a female. But, Midorima was wrong. It seems that the redhead also would prefer a male than a female. It is truely shocking for Akashi whom he thought, always looking so perfect. That somehow give him a small hope to never give up on Akashi. For him, it is easier to love a guy who can accept a male than a guy who can't accept any male. And he keep stalking the redhead silently, watching and gathering every news about him. He feels content when he did that even though he know it's a sick obsession.

"We're still trying to find the attacker. To think that bastard can touch Akashi.."

"Akashi probably trust this person. There's no signs of struggling which means Akashi doesn't want to hurt this person either."

Aomine wanted to open his mouth to argue but the look that the green-haired male gave him make he shut his mouth instantly. Midorima know what the tanned male wanted to say but he would prefer not to hear it. _Akashi has grown up to become softer. _Unlike when they are still in the high school, the redhead would always treat everyone coldly. He used to be so kind but someday, his personality suddenly changed and make Midorima wondered if the guy that standing in front of him that time, is the same person he loved. But later, he knew that there's two Akashi Seijurou and he couldn't help but feeling that his love already reach to a different level.

"I'm going to the hospital to check on him." Midorima suddenly said after a few minutes of intense silent. _'Plus, I'm his doctor after all.' _He thought on his mind and slowly stood on his feet. Aomine followed the other male shortly after.

"We will send a few police man to guard him. It's dangerous to leave him like that when his attacker probably waiting for a chance to attack him once again." Aomine suddenly said after Midorima walk out from the police station and the green haired male says nothing, fixing his glasses and continue his walk towards his car.


End file.
